Angel: Inside Out
"Inside Out" is the seventeenth episode of season four of the supernatural action/drama Angel and the 84th episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by Steven S. DeKnight and first aired on the WB Network on April 2nd, 2003. In this episode, Angel confronts the demon Skip who tells him that the birth of the Beast Master has been foretold for some time and that it is only vulnerable in the womb. Despite any moral opposition he may have, Angel realizes that in order to prevent the Beast Master from being born, he must kill Cordelia. Meanwhile, the evil Cordelia manipulates Connor into helping her prepare the ritual that will bring their child into the world. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc five of the Angel: Season Four DVD collection as well as the Angel: The Complete Series boxset edition. * Production code number: 4ADH17. * The "Previously on Angel" narration is provided by J. August Richards in this episode. * This episode marks the directorial debut of Steven S. DeKnight. He goes on to direct the episodes "Hell-Bound" and "Shells" as well as the "Ageless" and "Justice" episodes of Smallville and "The Target" episode of Dollhouse. * First appearance of Gina Torres as Jasmine. She becomes the "Big Bad" throughout the remainder of the season. She appears next in "Shiny Happy People". * This episode includes archival footage of Lilah Morgan from previous episodes. * It is unclear whether the appearance of Darla is representative of Connor's imagination and mental confusion regarding the role he is playing, or whether it is actually suppose to be Darla's ghost. If so, it is the first time in the Buffyverse that a vampire is shown as a ghost following their initial destruction. * Darla committed suicide shortly after giving birth to Connor in "Lullaby". * This is the final appearance of the demon Skip. He appeared last in the season three episode, "Tomorrow". Allusions * Skip makes reference to a Slayer returning from Paradise. This is a reference to Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer who died at the end of season five of her own series and was reborn in the two-part "Bargaining" episode of season six. She revealed in both "Bargaining (Part 2)" as well as "Once More, With Feeling" that she had been in Heaven. * Charles Gunn makes reference to the Legion of Doom in this episode. The Legion of Doom were a team of supervillains originally featured in the Challenge of the Super Friends television series. A re-imagined version of the Legion also made a brief appearance at the end of season ten of Smallville. Quotes * Skip: Ok, you got me, it doesn't have a name. * Charles Gunn: Well then what do you call it? * Skip: You know, Master or... Hey. .... * Lorne: That explains why my mojo's been gunked up. Queen Beeyatch put the whammy on me. .... * Angel: No, you're not coming, any of you. Whatever has taken over Cordy, it's still her inside. She's still our friend. She's still the woman I... I won't let you carry that. I can't. * Skip: Anybody got a hanky? * Winifred Burkle: He's really going to do it. He's going to kill Cordelia. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: He doesn't have a choice. * Winifred Burkle: Angel, wait! :(Angel walks out) * Skip: Yep, that'll go well. .... * Skip: Cordelia was chosen to be a higher being because she's such a pure, radiant, saint... puh-lease! .... * Darla: You're the one good thing I ever did. .... * Skip: He'll kill the girl he loves to save the world. It's times like these... really gotta suck being you. ... * Winifred Burkle: We really are just pieces being moved around on a big board. * Charles Gunn: Then we'll kick it over and start a new game. .... * Angel: If I'm not back in a couple of hours... * Charles Gunn: You're dead, we're screwed. End of the world. * Winifred Burkle: Or you can stay here. Here is nice. See also External Links * * * "Inside Out" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:2003/Episodes